218596
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: A lonely, Lima police officer's life is interrupted by a very unusual, ethereal being. Kurtofsky with Burt. Rated M. An OC or two.
1. The Boy

**Long AN: Hi everyone! :)**

 **I've started another story. I wasn't going to but after A LOT of convincing from my brother and my best friend on this site umbrella0326, I decided why not? Lol!**

 **So A HUGE THANK YOU to my brother. And my best friend. Thank you guys. Love ya both! Mwah. x3**

 **I know I say this EVERY TIME I start a new story BUT I am NOT ABANDONING any of my other stories.**

 **My brain comes with different ideas all the time. So I write when inspiration comes to me.**

 **I'm going to update my other stories as soon as I can. Please give me time to do so. So once again I'll say it, Thank you ALL for your patience with me. :) AND I AM NOT ABANDONING ANY STORY. I WILL FINISH WHAT I START. GOT IT? COOL. LOL :)**

 **Anyway, a little background on this particular story.**

 **When I was teenager I came up with this idea and I wrote this. I was heavily Inspired by the TV show "Dark Angel". I used to LOVE that show!**

 **Anyways, it was a completely original idea that involved a girl and boy. But since I LOVE Glee and am OBSESSED with Kurtofsky (yes I know, there a very little of us still out there lol) I decided to switch this to be a Kurtofsky story. In fact, this first chapter has some of the same content I remember writing as a teen. From what I remembered. Lol**

 **Warning: This story is Rated M for a reason. Adult situations happen here. Although it's a little calm now but there are DARKER themes to come. You have been warned. I"ll give out more warnings as this goes on.**

 **If anyone has seen the movie "Crooklyn" will recognize the song used here. I have been wanting to use this little song for a while. I think it fits here.**

 **This story has Humor, Angst, Romance and Fantasy E** **lements to it**

 **If you have questions let me know. I'll try my very best to answer them. :)**

 **I don't wanna spoil anymore so I'll end this here.**

 **Thank you ALL so very much. I am going to update when I can but no guarantees.**

 **You all rock.**

 **Please be kind. Please review. I don't own Glee or its characters. I am just borrowing them for fun. Lol!**

 **I own this story idea. That's all.**

 **Have a great day!- ILOVESMESOMEGLEEDX3**

 **#218596**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Boy**

Bright lights.

Very bright lights.

A flash of orange and red. Eyes fluttering. He then realizes his eyes are completely shut making it hard to open them. Trying so hard to wake up but cannot. He can barely move or speak. He tries to move but his body aches so bad he stays still. He realizes underneath him feels sticky and wet. But sharp as well. He has no idea where he is. If only he can open his damn eyes!

 _Flash!_

 _One two three_

 _The devil's after me_

 _Four five six_

 _He's always carrying sticks_

 _Seven eight nine_

 _He misses every time_

 _Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah_

 _Amen._

 _He is pleased to hear the woman in white sing this song to him every day as she feeds him through a needle that is connected to his arm._

 _Swiiiiiiiish, swoooooooosh, spooooooosh, swisssssh._

 _The water in the very large and spacious tube he is placed in goes crazy every time she sings to him. This means he's happy._

 _"Ok deary, time for another round." this woman's voice was soft and gentle as she places the needle in a small tiny clear rope that goes all the way to the large tube he was connected with. In the small needle was clear purple-grayish liquid. His dinner. It was good. Very tasty in his veins._

 _She can't actually touch him. No one can._

 _That is the thing he HATED most. No human contact. It was the rule. The only rule. Well not the only rule but it was an important one at that._

 _He never understood why though. Why was no one allowed to touch him? He longed for simple things in life. Things he saw on TV when they allowed him to watch. Things like small kisses, handholding or a simple hug. People on television shows got to hug people, so why couldn't he?_

 _He knew this woman cared for him, it was her body language that said it and how she spoke to him. So why wasn't she allowed to hug him?_

 _He never understood their rules. And he guessed he never would._

 _He got so distracted with his thoughts he didn't notice the man enter the room._

 _He looked up, out of his thoughts and saw a man who must've been as old as time. He sure looked like it._

 _He had a bunch of wrinkles on his face, blue to greenish eyes that were always shifty and mean looking. A permanent scowl on his face. Gray peppermint hair. The top of his head looked like a lawn mower went through making it straight and pointy as possible. He stood tall and proud every time._

 _He had a very misshapen nose. And he was very muscular. And he also wore a green suit with a bunch of weird pins on them._

 _He looked up again. He needed to shut up. The man was speaking._

 _"So how's our little experiment, freak?" The man tapped on the glass and smiled very falsely which the boy HATED every time he saw it. It made a loud bang that irritated the boy so much that he covered his ears to drown out the noise._

 _He loathed this man. But he couldn't say anything to him. He didn't want to get punished again. So he held his tongue._

 _This man was NO stranger indeed._

 _He disliked this man A LOT. Every time the man entered the boy knew to act right or he would suffer the consequences. He didn't want to but he HAD TO OBEY._

 _The boy smiled and waved shakenly as the loud bang calmed down._

 _This must've pleased the man in the green suit because he slapped his knee and cackled._

 _The boy stared daggers until the man looked up and the boy quickly checked himself._

 _"Now, Commander Gerald, leave the poor thing alone. You know he frightens easily." The woman with the red fire hair and pale complexion shhh's the boy trying to calm him. He didn't realize he was shaking so much. He liked her. She always so sweet to him. Never treated him the way the man did. Never cruel. Always kind. He loved this woman._

 _"Ohhhhhhh! Come on! Miss. Terricks, I was just messing with IT! Where's your sense of humor?!" The man slapped his knee again._

 _There he goes again. Calling the boy "it" or "Freak" or anything else degrading. The boy HATED these names. He wasn't a freak. He was just born different. And there was nothing wrong with that. At least that's what the lady always told him. But he felt different every time this man came around._

 _This man was unintentionally cruel._

 _"Commander, what is it that you want? There is a reason you came by right?" The woman in white snipped._

 _"Ah! Miss. Terricks you are right to be suspicious. I'll whisper it to you. I don't want that thing hearing official business." The boy glared at the man and the woman gave a sympathetic look to the boy._

 _"He's not a freak!" She snapped._

 _The boy smiled._

 _"Oh Terricks, you hang out with this thing too much. Why are you calling him a boy? We don't even know exactly what this thing-"_

 _"Commander! Stop! I won't let you speak about him like that! What is it?! What do you want?!" The woman rarely raised her voice but when she did the boy knew it was for good reason._

 _"OK FINE! I apologize to you and the... Boy". The man made a gross face._

 _"That's better." The woman smiled as bright as the sun._

 _"Ok now that we are all calm. What do you need?" The woman leaned in as the man whispered in her ear._

 _A few seconds later she had a look of what can only be described as horror on her face._

 _"NO! NOOOOOOO! I WON'T LET YOU! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! HE'S NOT READY!" She screams over and over._

 _"I am truly sorry, Miss Terricks. It has to be done. It needs to be terminated. Immediately."_

 _Suddenly fifty men in black suits rush in the room breaking everything in sight. Glass everywhere! Medical equipment destroyed!_

 _The boy was frightened! He swam to the bottom of the tank in fear as three of those fifty men came at him._

 _"NOOOOOOOOO! YOU'RE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE! LEAVE HIM ALOOOOOONE!" The woman wailed as more men held her back as she lunged trying desperately to help the boy._

 _"Sorry, Miss Terricks. We have no choice." The man went to the control panel near the tube. And almost pressed a glowing green button._

 _"Pleeeeeeeassssse! Don't!" The woman pleaded. It fell on deaf ears. The man pushed the button!_

 _Woooooooooooossssshhhh!_

 _Suddenly the boy noticed the water in the tube going down. Fast!_

 _He panicked!_

 _What was happening? Why were they doing this?!_

 _He never left the tube. He needed the water to survive. What was happening?!_

 _He swam further down the tube to try to stay under water as long as he could but it was impossible. Nearly all the water was gone. And in seconds it was completely gone! The boy couldn't breathe. He was struck by fear. He didn't notice the tube opening and he was being grabbed!_

 _Chaos erupted. All around him pure chaos!_

 _Screams and yells could be heard all around him. But without the tube to longer protect him he felt dizzy and disconnected. The world grew blurry while these unknown men carried him out._

 _"I'll find you! Don't be afraid! Don't... Afraid... Find... Corner of the world. Eiffel Tower!" Things that were coming out the woman's mouth weren't making any sense to the young scared boy. That didn't matter. In a few more seconds the world around the boy grew black and cold as he passed out from the trauma._

 _._

That's all the boy remembers before semi waking up here. But where was here? He still couldn't open his eyes! He suddenly shook again with trauma.

A few more minutes later the boy slowly began opening his eyes. And as he slowly gained consciousness he was so scared!

He was no longer in the room with the sweet woman.

His face felt hot and sticky. Something was burning his skin! He looked up and saw a ball of glowing yellow fire! He freaked out! He _NEVER_ saw anything like it before! He immediately got up and tried to move but his body slammed hard on this green ground. He was so confused!

The ground felt weird and sticky. And the plants on the ground were weird and stood straight up.

He soon realized he was alone and scared. What was this strange place? All he saw were tall buildings. He knew what they were because the woman used to read him books and he saw similar buildings in those picture books. But everything else going on confused him.

Where was the woman? Or the man? Where was he?

More importantly... Why was he naked?

With everything going on and suffering so much, this was _TOO MUCH t_ o take or handle. It was all happening _SO FAST._

The world seemed to spin again as the young boy passed out again.

.

 **AN: So... What did you all think? Do you like it?**

 **Should I continue?**

 **The next chapter I am currently working on will explain more into what's going on. So if you wanna know more just let me know. I am still debating on whether I should continue or not.**

 **Thank you all for reading, reviewing and following me these past years. I love you all. I appreciate it too. Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	2. The Police Officer

**AN:** **HI EVERYBODY!**

 **Thank** **you** **sooooooo much for reading this and supporting my other stories. I promise** **you** **all that I WILL finish them. But this idea took over and I HAD to write it.**

 **THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! And following so far!**

 **Also we made it into a Community! On the first chapter! What?! Lol**

 **Thank you for the support! It means a lot to me. :)**

 **Here, we meet Officer Dave Karofsky who isn't exactly** **great at his job** **. He wants to be** **good** **but you'll see what happens.** **This chapter is six months after the first chapter.**

 **Warning: There is an implied rape here, so be warned. If this makes you uncomfortable click out now. Rated M for a reason. You have been warned.**

 **Song is "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen.**

 **Pl** **ease review. Please be kind.** **I hope you enjoy this!**

 **HAVE** **A** **NICE** **DAY!** **-** **ILOVESMESOMEGLEEx** **3**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Police Officer**

SIX MONTHS LATER

.

Many people consider a patty melt and fries to be boring. And in many ways, it is. The toasted, greasy bread, with a greasy meat patty and greasy fries can be a…well, greasy meal. But sometimes, bad-for-you food is the best in the world. There's a reason they call it comfort food. The Fat Cat Diner served so many bad dishes. There were obnoxious lunches served with stupid names. But his favorite with this patty melt and fries. He could literally feel his cholesterol and heartrate racing with each bite.

And he loved every second of it.

For a while, the Lima police officer turned around as he chewed. His waitress spilled coffee on a customer's napkin and some allegedly looking tough guys horsed around in the corner. The cook complained that he couldn't read the writing on his order and the cash register 'dinged!' from time to time. Even though it was after rush hour on that fateful Tuesday evening, he didn't care. His belly was getting full and he considered pumpkin pie well before he was finished.

Of course, he wished he could share this supposedly wonderful meal with someone. Even though the young, handsome officer was on duty, he so, so longed to have one meal, just one fricking meal, with someone who mattered. Of course, that isn't easy. It's not easy to date a cop, let alone marry one. He considered this and tried not to let his mood slip. His mind drifted back to his meal and he wondered if the sloppy food would've made a good breakfast just as he heard his radio blast off.

"Attention! Attention! A possible 480-1, I repeat, 480-1 at Metcalf and High, downtown Lima. All officers report to that vicinity. 480-1!"

He didn't even wipe his mouth. Like many, many, _MANY_ police officers in this country, he left his meal and didn't bother to pay. Slamming his cap on his head, he ran from his stool and left the Fat Cat Diner as fast as his large frame could. He was only three blocks away from the hit and run suspect. The big cop rambled to his car and only managed to just miss his head from banging the frame of the door as he got in. The radio blared again.

"480-1 suspect is a white male, 5'9", 160 pounds, with a red baseball cap, white shirt and black shorts. Suspect is on foot. Any officer respond."

He grabbed his radio. "#309 en route. ETA one minute. 309 out."

He slammed his receiver back on the cradle, turned on his cherries and siren and blasted the engine. One second later, he roared through downtown Lima, even though he only had to go four blocks.

Just as he passed North Street, he saw someone running on Metcalf Street that matched the description. He slammed his car into park, just as the suspect took off running even faster! The cop turned on his car's bullhorn.

"Stop! Stop running!"

The man came to a stop and turned around. One second later, the enormous police officer bounded from his car and ran towards him.

"Hands up! Turn around! _TURN AROUND!"_

But just as this man did that, the cop saw that the man was wearing gray shorts and his allegedly red baseball cap was actually orange. Frustrated he slowly approached the man. Once again, he had to tell a stranger that he was innocent and that he could go on about his business. He always hated the conversation that took place after that.

"OK. You can go." He calmly said. Or, at least, he tried to say it calmly.

"Yeah! Yeah! I thought so!" the man screamed. "You freaked me out! Why did you come after me?!"

The officer came to a breathing-heavy stop. "I'm sorry, sir. You just matched the description of someone-"

"Well, it's not me! So, I'm leaving!"

The man turned and left. The cop dropped his head. Had he been looking up, he would've seen a man in a red baseball cap, white shirt, and black shorts run on the other side of the street.

"Dammit." He muttered.

After another few seconds, he turned and retreated back to his police car. In a few seconds, he'd have to report that he didn't find the perp. And that was the most humiliating thing of this all. He just hoped that his union wouldn't have to bail him out again.

.

He opened his eyes.

It's funny when you wake up. You sometimes wake up before the sun comes up and you think you're safe and everything's OK… And then, you start to see the sun come up and realize your alarm is going to go off in about a half an hour. You sigh as you glare at the sun invading your eyes. You're afraid to see the clock and you wish that annoying cat would move from your legs. You dare to roll over and see that the other side of your bed is empty as usual. Then, you flop on your back and see your police officer's uniform draped on the closet and realize that you're about to face one of the worst days of your life.

You sigh.

You sigh again.

Then, your alarm goes off. You can't believe your clock survived you slamming it off again so violently.

Shower. Shit. Shave. Old coffee. A hasty cereal and maybe a doughnut or five. Regardless, you're out the door before you're ready and you've barely shaved. You're in uniform but you hardly feel like one of Lima's finest. Instead, you feel terrible – the kind of misery that comes with doing a poor job when you were convinced you were OK. You hope there's a cure for your sadness but there isn't. So, as you start the engine of your car, you turn on the radio. Instantly, you regret it.

 _ **Is this the real life?**_

 _ **Is this just fantasy?**_

 _ **Caught in a landslide,**_

 _ **No escape from reality**_

 _ **Open your eyes,**_

 _ **Look up to the skies and see,**_

 _ **I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,**_

 _ **Because I'm easy come, easy go**_

 _ **Little high, little low**_

 _ **Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me**_

You can't believe how fast you slam the radio off as you turn off North Street and onto Metcalf Street. Your destination is in four blocks. You hope there's some kind of reason for you to be late – a bus crash, an old lady who's collapsed, hell, even a kid who needs help. But instead, you find yourself pulling into the Municipal Court parking lot and turning off your key. That's when you pull your lumberous self out of the car and waddle towards the building. Of course the card reader accepts your entrance and you pull the door open.

With a heavy sigh, you enter. And the rest of your day will never be the same.

He did his duty – he reported in and checked his weapon. When he got it back, he holstered it and checked his radio. And then when that was done, his head dropped to the floor, following the long, long lines that inmates often used to follow their leader. The poor guy felt like a prisoner in his own body, trapped between Freddie Mercury and the ghost of his lover. He so, so longed not to be alone then…

But that's what unions promise, right?

Before he could look up, he heard a voice to his right.

"Dave! We need to talk."

The sad cop barely looked up before muttering, "OK."

Dave was escorted to a vacant room that could've easily been an interrogation room for the detective bureau. Instead, his union rep escorted him to a table and sat down. Dave laboriously sat down and wouldn't look at him. But he did hear the union rep sigh.

"Listen, Dave." He began. "This isn't going to be easy. You went after a guy who wasn't even _CLOSE_ to the physical description."

"I know." Dave whispered.

"And not only that, but the perp ran down the very same street you were on around the time _YOU_ were there!"

Dave looked up at him and recognized that it was Scott Moore.

"Scott?" Dave asked. "What are my chances?"

Scott shook his head. "It doesn't look good. But you have _GOT_ to shape up, man!"

"Yeah…" the burly cop replied. "Yeah…"

Scott sighed. "Just wait here." He left.

Left to his own devices, Dave sat there. He looked up at the room. It was pretty ordinary – a table, two hardwood chairs, and an overhead light. He saw something flash outside and it appeared to be sunlight. But the brightness was ethereal and oddly soothing as he sat there in his despair. It gave him a weird kind of hope – the kind that has no explanation yet still exists. The kind that makes one realize there are bigger things in life than our own. An odd smile formed on his mouth for a while. Regardless, at least ten minutes passed before Scott came back.

"Come on." He said. "It's time."

Dave sighed. "Alright."

.

An hour later, Dave left with Scott knowing full well that the beatdown he received in that room was nothing compared to what Scott would give him. Dave heard him say 'one more chance' and other terms, but he barely heard them. Instead, Dave preferred to think about that warm light that enveloped him before the meeting. It couldn't consume him, of course, but a guy can dream.

So Dave got in his radio car and checked in. Job intact, he logged in and checked the dispatch list. A drug deal suspected here and there, a possible rape, and three domestic disturbances. All of them had officers near them and a soft sigh escaped his mouth. He looked up towards Metcalf Street. He knew that at least four blocks away, the Fat Cat Diner was probably serving lunch customers, cocaine was being dealt behind it, and a wife was being abused somewhere. But that's the life of a cop. It's like water on your hand – you catch what you can and the rest falls through.

Dave was surprised. As he turned on North Street, he couldn't believe that Scott got him off scot-free. The union rep was able to point out things that Dave hadn't considered. But it was hardly consolation. He still felt miserable as he saw a bright, wonderful flash to his left. Dave concentrated on the light between North Street and Elm Street, and could hardly think about anything else at that point. The radio was silent, the scanner revealed nothing, and David Karofsky was left to his own devices.

The light turned green and Dave casually drove through. People on lunch break were walking on the sidewalk and bars were just then opening. Shops shoved obnoxious advertisements on the sidewalks and Dave smiled for the first time that day. He didn't know why and didn't care. He didn't even scratch the claw marks his damn cat put on his legs the previous night.

As he crossed Metcalf Street near the Fat Cat Diner, Dave saw something completely unexpected. He pulled his patrol car over and saw a young and very attractive man…wobbling. There was no better way to describe it. He wore a white shirt and black shorts and appeared to be…out of it. But as Dave got closer, he could see the trails of blood dripping from the guy's temples.

Officer Dave immediately pulled over and got out of his car. When he got out, the guy was near collapsing and barely had any shorts on at all. He walked up to him.

"Excuse m-" Dave uttered, but that's all he got out before the guy collapsed in his arms. The Lima police officer guided him to the sidewalk and ordered others away from them. He looked at the boy's body and took it all in.

And then, revulsion took over. The boy bled from his temples, his belly…and his crotch. The victim's shorts were barely held on and Dave never reached for his radio so fast.

"Dispatch?" Dave quickly said. "This is 309. I repeat 309. I have an adult male needing an ambulance. Multiple injuries. Appears…" Dave looked him over. "conscious, but out of it. Need immediate assistance and ambulance. Metcalf and North. Over."

Dave waited for the response and didn't need to wait long. "Are you sure 309?" Dave groaned. "Sending ambulance to your location now."

"Affirmative."

Dave looked back at the boy on the sidewalk. A small perimeter of people stood nearby but Dave easily held them back. He tried to put pressure on the wound of the boy's left temple, but a strange, heavenly sound escaped the boy's throat! Stunned, Dave looked at him. That's when the damaged boy pointed to his private parts and Dave saw the shopping mall fountain of blood flowing from the poor boy's crotch. Dave didn't know what to do!

In the end, it was the boy who came to his concerned rescue.

"K-Kurt…" the boy said.

The cop smiled and clasped his hand. "Officer David Karofsky."

And when he looked back down at the apparently broken boy, Dave Karofsky was astonished to see that Kurt was looking right back at him.

And smiling.

.

 **AN: Sooooo, what did you think?**

 **This story will jump back and forth A LOT, just to let you know if your still confused.**

 **I'll try to update soon. Thank you for reading and supporting me. X3**

 **I would really love to know what you all think. :)**

 **If you want me to continue, PLEASE let me know. OK I think that's all for now. Thank you again for reading. If you have questions let me know.**

 **Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	3. The Hospital

**AN: Hi Everyone!**

 **I'm back with this story! :)**

 **Sorry for the long break. I'm back though. :)**

 **This chapter is short for a reason. It WILL get longer soon. I promise. Thank you to my support!**

 **A special shout out to my friend umbrella0326 for helping me get this out sooner! :)**

 **Ok. That's all I wanted to say, I won't spoil this but it starts where we last left off Kurt and Dave.**

 **Please review. Please be kind. Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Hospital**

"I said I'm fucking sure! Now get an ambulance here now!"

Dave snapped his shoulder radio off and towered over the injured man. It was tragic to see this young man, like a broken Kendo doll, strewn on the sidewalk. Onlookers couldn't help but watch and at least one offered to help, but Officer Dave Karofsky shooed them away. There were serious liability issues and the ambulance personnel could take care of this injured kid.

 _IF THEY EVER ARRIVE,_ Dave thought. He flipped his head up and down Metcalf and North streets. The hospital was only five blocks away and he couldn't fathom what was taking the ambulance so long. Not quite knowing what to do, he kneeled down and did his best.

"Hey, guy!" Dave said. "Hey, stay awake."

Kurt didn't respond. He considered shaking him, but the nature of his injuries made Dave uncertain to do anything like that. He considered running to his patrol car for a first aid kit. Dave's radio produced some static now and then and he just grimaced at the nearly unconscious man (who was practically a boy), suffering and suffering. Dave groaned.

"Dispatch, this is 309. ETA on ambulance?"

Silence. Dave snarled. That's when Kurt started to shake.

At first, Dave simply thought he was cold. But when he looked again, Kurt's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his whole body earthquaked.

 _SHIT_ , Dave thought. Strangers backed away from the situation and went about their business as only strangers could do. Dave stood there, unable or unwilling to do anything productive. And when he realized that he didn't even _HEAR_ ambulance sirens, he took action.

Silently and with authority, Dave scooped up this bloody, battered boy in his arms and ran to his squad car. He didn't even bother with the backseat. Oddly enough, he considered himself lucky at that exact moment that he wasn't on K-9 duty then. That officer would've bitten Kurt!

Instead, he stuffed Kurt almost carelessly in the front seat as he continued to convulse. Kurt's head wobbled to the side and his eyes had only then just barely opened. Dave slammed the door and ran to the driver's side. Within five seconds, Dave was off and speeding to St. Rita's hospital, with cherries blazing. He snuck peeks at Kurt now and then as he crossed the hospital's parking lot. The poor boy's shaking was finally beginning to die down but that was only the extent of his injuries. When he moved his eyes back towards the road, he could see some of Kurt's blood coagulate on the seat and even the console. And then, Kurt's left arm flopped up and down a bit just as Dave came to a screeching halt at the Emergency Room entrance.

"Hang on, Kurt." Dave said, getting out. He raced to the other side of his trusty squad car and opened the door. But Kurt slumped the other way and Dave heard a terrible, ugly sound – a bone snapped. _SHIT!_ , Dave thought. Without a thought as to personal safety, Dave snatched the boy and didn't consider he caused personal injury. This young man, this man who he didn't even know, was worth risking his career over.

And he didn't know why.

Once again, he scooped up the broken boy and ran into the emergency room. "Multiple injuries! Semi-conscious! Stat! Stat!"

Immediately, he ran to an open gurney and three nurses took over. Dave stood back and watched Kurt being wheeled through some doors. He didn't even know he was panting as he could see Kurt straining to look for something or someone. Finally, he caught his breath. Even a police officer never really gets used to these tense situations. There's only so much a human being can do.

The inner doors slowly swung shut and Kurt was on his way to being treated. For Dave, this was just par for the course – an obvious part of the job. There was something that stung him about this situation though. He knew he'd have to place a report and submit it in his squad car, but still, something was holding him back.

Those injuries. The placement of those injuries. The amount of blood. Dave was not happy at all.

Instead of doing his duty, Officer David Karofsky turned and entered the inner sanctum of the Emergency Room. Instantly, he was inundated with odors and fast-walking personnel. A police officer in this section of a hospital is never questioned and he didn't even think about it. Of course, he ignored Kurt's blood on his sleeve and pants. Uniforms can be washed – that's what bleach is for.

After asking where the John Doe was dropped off, a nurse told him it was room 33. So with a slight 'thank you' out of his mouth, he scooted off in that direction. As he walked, he considered just why he was putting such a personal touch on this case. The boy named Kurt would likely survive whatever he went through. And quite honestly, Dave felt good about doing some good in the city. He hoped it would reflect his employment history in a better light, from the other day's snafu.

He rounded the corner and room 33 was just a few steps away. Dave rifled through his brain the information that would need to be gathered – eyewitnesses, witness statement, identification check, victim's statement…. That last one made him scowl. Something was definitely not sticking well in this case.

Dave entered room 33. And it was empty. Dave blinked and checked again.

"Kurt?" Dave asked. "Are you in the bathroom?"

He opened the door and it was empty. Immediately, he ran out of the room and towards the nurse's station.

"Where's the patient in room 33?"

The nurse checked her screen and replied. "He's in there."

"No, he's not!" Dave all but yelled. "Call Security! I need that patient!"

.

 **AN: Soooooo, what do you all think? :)**

 **Please review. Please be kind. Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESONEGLEEX3**


End file.
